The present invention relates generally to devices for displaying or exposing items and, specifically, to a photograph exposing device for displaying photographs and the like in a practical and decorative manner.
Devices for storing and displaying photographs are well known within the art and have had various forms and functions, for example, albums. However, albums have several problems and limitations associated with their use, including the inability to display the photographs and the inability to store a significant number of photographs. In contrast, the photograph exposing device of the present invention can permit the user to place all or most of their photographs taken over the years and currently hidden or kept in voluminous albums and display them in a practical and decorative manner.
Thus, there has been a need for a photograph exposing device which would eliminate the problems and limitations associated with the prior devices discussed above, most significant of the problems being the need to permit the user to display photographs in a practical and decorative manner. These and other objects will be apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims.